Pokemon Colosseum
by Alumina
Summary: Will come up with summery when I can think of one. Beta version. First three chapters in one-shot form. Goes along with the game's plot with twists. Please read and help with ideas to make it closer to a T fanfic. I don't own Pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

**This is still slightly uncorrected because it doesn't load like how it looks in Microsoft Word.**

**Like I mentioned in the summery, I would appreciate ideas for how to make this much better. This is really only the _basic _of what it will be, so when the real thing is written, it'll probably be different.**

**You'll see the reason for it being a T later on.**

**And yes ColosseumShipping fans, that will eventually happen.**

* * *

The vast, desert region of Orre had few peaceful nights. Especially tonight. A lone figure leaped into a large, one-wheeled vehicle of some sort, quickly leaving just as a small crowd got to the outskirts of a filthy town lit with dim lights. "He got away again… he doesn't show up much, but every time he does the reward for his capture increases," one of the people said. "Fateen said Snagem's rein will soon end. She's never been wrong before. We must trust her."

A boy around the age seventeen wearing a deep blue trench coat over black clothing worked on a fuse box. His silver goggles provided eye protection. A black Pokémon with yellow rings and big, red eyes darted off to find a tool the teenager needed. A purple fennec-fox-like Pokémon whose tail split in two at the tip ran the other direction to get another tool. The teen sighed. "Why do I always get stuck with these jobs?" he Pokémon came back with the tools, waiting for the next request. "Shade, Lux, get me-" he was cut

off when the fuse box began to spark. "Uh-oh."

BOOM!

He coughed, gagging on the smoke. The lights flickered out and angry voices began shouting on the floor above. When the smoke cleared everything in a few foot radius was covered in dark dust, and everything beyond that was lightly covered. Lux, however, had been lucky enough to jump out of the way.

"Thank you, Lux, that was very helpful," the teen said sarcastically. "We'd better clean up."

Shade shook the dust out of its fur and ran up some nearby stairs just as someone around the same age as the teen walked down them. "Wow, Wes, fuse box disagree with you?"

"Kind of," he stood up. "What are you doing here, Thomas? I thought you were on the Port raid today."

"Canceled it. There's a sandstorm and it won't blow over for a while," he sent out a blue fox with webbed feet and a red and yellow furry fox. The two Pokémon cleaned the area by soaking it with Water Gun and quickly drying it with heat from an Ember. Lux swished its tail around, bored.

"Want to train?" Thomas offered. "The battle sim. has a back-up generator."

"I have to wait for Shade. Knowing him he'll-"

A mechanic fell down the stairs and Shade jumped down, landing on him, cheerful.

"Why does it always bring me?"

"You're the only one here besides me and Wes that can fix stuff," Thomas said. "Oh yeah. There's a Phenac raid tonight. You going, Wes?"

"He can't. Bossman said he'd be recognized."

"Phenac and Pyrite aren't even close. He could just wear different clothes. He's the best Snagger he have!"

"It's fine, Thomas," Wes started to head to the large, back room. Right next to its doorway was a computer controlling it. Thomas choose the location and took his side of the battle field.

A computerized voice spoke: "Simulation CGKr318 will commence in 3…2…1. Simulation beginning now." The dull grey walls disappeared and the entire room was replaced with an indoor water battle field.

"Vaporeon, Flareon, battle formation A!"

"That's the only one you have," Wes stated. "Shade, front. Lux, back." The Pokémon took their positions. "Shade, Secret Power! Lux, Helping Hand!"

"Vaporeon,Protect Flareon! Flareon, Hidden Power!" A green shield appeared around both Pokémon. Tiny spheres of light circled around Flareon and concentrated into a bright beam. Shade ducked under the attack and tackled the barrier. It growled and ran back to its position.

"Lux, Confusion! Shade, Taunt!"

"Ember and Water Gun!"

Both attacks were bent because of Confusion and canceled each other out. Umrbeon's eyes glowed a moment.

"Now you can't use Protect," Was said.

"I don't always use it!"

"Right, sure you don't."

"Double Quick Attack!"

"Lux, Reflect." A protective screen appeared in front of both Pokémon. "Shade, Bite. Lux, Return attack."

"Dodge and use Water Gun and Ember!"

All the Pokemon stopped in mid-action when the simulation ended.

"Wes, the Bossman needs to see you," the mechanic said.

"Fine," Wes recalled his Pokémon.

The leader of Team Snagem was Gonzap; a large, muscular man with a handle bar mustache. "Cipher announced they're promoting you. In a few days you will be going to them to receive a new partner instead of Espeon and Umbreon."

"What?! Why?!"

"They're thinking if you had stronger Pokémon no one would be able to stop you. You're already known for using them."

"I don't need a new partner! You know as well as I do that no one has been able to defeat us!"

"Cipher made it clear that you will get a new partner. It won't be so bad. They'll help with the studies on how to make Pokémon stronger," he got something out of a drawer in his desk, "and these are plans for upgrading the Snag Machines. The portable one will be given twice, if not more, the power."

"'Twice'?" Wes repeated, hoping Gonzap would miss the note of fear in his voice.

Gonzap, of course, did. "Why not? Captures will be much easier. When you go with them you can name the strength of it. Now go and decide about which new Pokémon you want."

Wes punched a nearby wall when he got to the same floor that had the simulator, which was like a basement for the base."Why?" Espeon and Umbreon had always been with him. Thomas' older brother had given them to him before he'd disappeared. He had been Wes' (human) best friend besides Thomas, and would always talk about the amazing abilities of Eevee and its evolutions, and someday wanted to obtain the new Grass and Ice evolutions of the Sinnoh region.

Now what could he do? Either way he'd lose his best friends. He walked towards the garage to work on a large, single-wheeled machine that resembled a motorcycle. He picked up a board with wheels on the bottom that was leaning against a wall and sat in front of the machine. Thomas was leaning against the door frame, watching Wes. "What do you mean you're leaving?"

Wes lied down on his back on the plank of wood with wheels attached. He put a screwdriver in his mouth, grabbed onto something under the motorcycle, and used the board to roll under the vehicle so he could work on it. "I just can't take it anymore."

"Take what?"

"Like stuff," Wes vaguely said.

"Like wha-" Thomas covered his ears as the vehicle's motor started up. A fuse or two blew out, creating a _lot_ of billowing smog. Wes rolled out from under the vehicle covered in soot. He coughed the black dust-like substance out of his mouth. "Dusty. Wow, that _really_ has to be cleaned," he got into it and turned it on. It started up, but then immediately stopped.

"Sounds like the motor blew some fuses," said Thomas.

"Yeah, I'll have to replace them. It'll have to be later, though." He could just find anything he needed from all of the junk lying around outside of the base.

"Oh, you might want to take a shower first"

"Why?"

"You're covered head to toe in soot and oil!"

Wes lifted up his goggles, which made him look like a "reverse-Zigzagoon" because the only part of him that wasn't sooty was around his eyes. "I'm not that dirty!"

Espeon used Confusion on a nearby bucket of water and bumped it over Wes's head, partially "cleaning" him.

"Hahaha, very funny."

After the shower Wes walked into a room where a piece that went on the left arm was. It resembled armor in a way and was in shades of dark blue to black. A red cable of some kind wound around it. A pale blue crystal was attached to it, covering the heart of whoever wore it. The small machine was much easier to use and transport than the larger machines that required several people to use. He had captured many Pokémon with it on orders of Gonzap and Cipher, and if he didn't he'd get severely punished whether or not there were reasons for failing.

He didn't know what happened to the Pokémon after their capture, other than they were sent to a lab belonging to Cipher. He traced his finger over the crystal, as it that would give him the answers.

Sighing lightly as he left, going back to his small room that had little more than an old, hard bed covered in tattered blankets and has pillows that were just a little too squishy, and a desk. He lied down on the bed, and Lux and Shade curled up next to him. He'd figure out how to save them… somehow.

Darkness was everywhere. A cold mist stayed in the air, chilling Wes as he breathed. He'd often spend nights out in the desert, but not even that compared to this. Very faint, glowing outlines slowly began to appear, soon brightening enough to give enough light to create another, different outline next to it. There were around forty or so, and voices echoed around Wes, pleading for him to help. Wes stumbled back, soon unable to move from tight, invisible restraints.

"You're the only one that can save us," a voice said.

"How, and from what?"

A figure appeared in front of him with deep red eyes.

Wes bolted awake, falling off his bed, breathing rapid and hard. Cold sweat drenched him.

Lux jumped down next to him and began gently licking his face to reassure him.

"I'm fine." Another strange nightmare… over the past few weeks he had them often, and they were always about dark silhouettes of Pokémon asking him to save them. This time, though, he saw what they were asking to be saved him.

By how the halls were dimly lit he could tell it was around dawn. His room used to be more of a small storage room, so it didn't have a door.

Being wide awake now, Shade and Lux ran around, playing. Shade eventually ran head-first into a shelving unit made out of boards and boxes. The top box fell off and the contents spilled out. Small boxes and coils of wire spread out. He'd forgotten about those….

Late that afternoon, Wes was hanging upside down from a bar, placing something in the walls. He signaled to Lux use Confusion to set him on the ground once he was finished. He looked up at the ceiling, taking a few steps back.

"What are you doing?"

Wes jumped and spun around, glaring at Thomas. "What do you think you're doing sneaking up on me like that?!"

"I'm not 'sneaking'. I was just wondering what you were doing," he looked at Shade and Lux playing with an object rolling around on the ground. He suddenly realized something as he slowly turned his head towards Wes, looking pale. "You're not planning on-"

"Yup."

"You're sure you won't get caught?"

"Yup."

"Are you sure this'll work?"

"Nope."

Thomas sighed. "Why are you doing this?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"Let's just say it's because of recent events."

"Just because you're getting nightmares-"

"I'm going to do it no matter what you say"

"Then how are you going to get out of here if your motorcycle isn't working?"

Wes seemed to have forgotten about that. "I'll work on it tonight"

"But aren't you supposed to…?"

"I'll just make an excuse that my arm's hurt"

"You always use that one."

"And I always get away with it!" Wes looked back up to where the things he put into the wall were. _'I hope those work; or I'll never be able to stop this!'_

*That night, Wes was back under his motorcycle, trying to figure out what went wrong with it the previous day. Lux was in the side car, sleeping. It didn't hear Wes when he asked for electric tape, so Shade had to fetch it.

After a few hours, Wes turned it on, it worked. "Finally," he said as he breathed out.

Lux woke up and looked at Wes; it got a bucket of water… Wes stopped its attempt by grabbing onto the bucket. "Not this time. I'll take a shower in a few minutes. Make sure that everything is where it's supposed to be, okay?"  
Lux nodded and ran off, Shade following it.

The afternoon was the hottest time of the day where no one was outside. That wouldn't last for very long.

BOOM!

Wes darted into the small room that contained the portable Snag Machine, having just blown up the wall, it was a bit hard to see. He picked up the machine and ran back outside, where Lux was waiting for him in the side car of his motorcycle. Shade joined it, jumping when the Snag Machine landed between them. Wes quickly climbed onto the large machine and started it, driving away just as the other members of Team Snagem ran outside.

"WES!" Gonzap shouted.

Wes help up a small, flat disk in response and pressed the center button. Several more explosions came from inside the base, destroying it. Just an hour earlier Thomas had left on what he thought was an errand to buy power-up items from a small shop literally on the other side of the region. It was all a plan to keep him safe.

Later, Wes stopped at what looked kind of like an old type train, which was in the middle of the desert. Not veryconvenient. Wes got off the motorcycle and hesitated before putting the deciding to put Snag Machine over his left arm. He flinched when he did as an aching pain ran up his arm and through his chest. It subsided after a bit, but was enough of a reminder of the danger of using it. He was even wearing a protector he made for it, too….

Lux and Shade looked up at him worriedly before following him up a ramp into the train. It was small and cramped, with most of the space on the right used as a dining area.

The sole fact that there was an escape route if it were needed calmed him enough to let him relax a bit.

There was a TV report about an explosion in Eclo Cannon, where the Team Snagem base was. A miniature Snag Machine had been stolen. Thankfully no one seemed to notice that piece of machinery over his left arm. Wes's stomach growled very loudly.

"Sounds like you haven't eaten in days."

Wes turned around as someone, obviously the owner, pushed a plate of French fries and a cheese burger towards him. "What? You're not hungry?."

Wes had no idea how to react at first; he decided on that it was normal for this to happen. After he ate, the food happened to be free of charge (probably because the owner hoped he would like the food and would come back later on), he got up to leave.

Someone looked bored, but when he saw Wes there was a glint in his eye. "You look strong. I'm the strongest, er…._only_, Trainer here and I'm bored out of my mind. I'd really like to battle you."

"Uh, sure…." Wes said.

The Trainer smiled, leaning back into the seat, relaxing. "Just let me know when you're going to leave!"

Wes started to leave when a battle program grabbed the Trainer's attention. Wes got about halfway down the ramp that led outside when the Trainer walked up from behind him. "So, wanna battle now?"

Wes gave a slight nod. He really didn't need this person following him around and finding out about him.

They got in front of the train. The Trainer, Willie, sent out twin Zigzagoon.

"Lux, Shade, go! Confusion and Bite!" Both Pokemon attacked one of the Zigzagoon.

"Headbutt and Tackle!"

Lux dodged, Shade jumped up and used Secret Power.

"Zigzagoon, use double Tackle!"

"Lux, Reflect! Shade, Bite!"

One of the Zigzagoon fainted. Willie recalled it. "Zigzagoon, use Headbutt!"

"Lux, use Helping Hand attack! Shade, Secret Power!"

Willie recalled his second fainted Pokemon. "You're good"

Wes signaled to his Pokemon to get into the motorcycle because they would be leaving soon. Both Pokemon ran off and into the bike's sidecar.

"You're the third person to come here today that I didn't recognize. Some idiots that didn't pay that much came earlier and they had a Jeep of some kind that looked like it was about to fall apart. They had to get to Phenac to meet up with someone about a business deal. You?"

"No." Not that he knew of.

Willie nodded, starting at Wes's motorcycle. "Wouldn't be able to carry around what was ever in the sack anyway."

Somehow, that didn't sound too good.

Wes was about to leave when Lux seemed to be upset about something.

"Sandstorm is coming. It'll be much safer if you stay here"

"Lux, Shade, back inside."

Both Pokemon jumped out of the motorcycle and followed their Trainer and Willie back inside the train. The sandstorm didn't hit for about ten minutes and when it did it looked like a bad one.

"Wow, that sandstorm has more sand than the desert," Willie said sarcastically.

Lux had the TV remote and flipped through the channels while Shade made very bored "comments" about them: _"Be," "Umbreon," "Um," "Breon," "Umbre," "Breon."_

"Stop it, you two," Wes took the remote and switched it to a channel about Eevee evolutions, which instantly got the Pokémons' attention. He looked outside, the sandstorm was even worse.

"It isn't going to stop in the next five seconds. It'll take at least twenty or so minutes for it to stop," said Willie.

"Those two idiots probably wish they haven't left," said Wes, grinning at the thought.

"If they were lucky, they would have made it to Phenac by now; which is near impossible since it's a bit far to travel."

Lux and Shade started to look at Wes, wanted something.

Wes looked at them. "I know guys. When we get to a Pokemon Center, I'll make sure you two will get something to eat. I don't think that cheese burgers are good for you."

"Oh, I've been meaning to ask, what's with the weird gizmo on your arm?" Willie questioned.

"A Snag Machine replica that someone gave to me." It _had_ just been left out in the open, kind of asking to be stolen.

"It would be interesting if it _was_ that small Snag Machine! I saw someone use it once."

"You did?"  
"Yeah, but it was really dark."

"So you don't know anything about the person who was using it?"

"Except for the fact of one of his friends saying that the Pokemon needed to go to some

Lab someplace to see how strong they were, no."

Lux nudged Wes's leg, seeming to be excited about something.

"Sandstorm's over. Guess you'll be leaving now?"

"Yeah. I'll probably come back sometime." Wes started to leave. His Pokémon followed him.

When Wes got to Phenac, the two guys he guessed were the ones that Willie had talked about carrying the sack. They were arguing about something or other and soon dropped the sack. The sack moved and began screaming for help. Sacks couldn't do that….

One of the two guys, who had a yellow Mohawk tipped in orange, seemed to be mad. "She got the tape off! I thought you used duct tape!"

"I couldn't find any!"

Wes just blinked a few times. "They call themselves kidnappers?"

Both men stared at him and panicked.

"We spent too much time arguing!"

"So now what?!"

"Uhhhhh….we battle!" the guy with the Mohawk sent out two Whismur.

Wes looked slightly amused. He only had Shade battle.

"Whismur One, use Uproar! Whismur Two, use HYPER BEAM!"

Nothing happened.

"Your Whismur can't use Hyper Beam, Folly!" the Mohawk guy's friend shouted.

"It's a Normal-type, so it should know how to use Hyper Beam!"

"Shade, use Secret Power.

One of the Whismur was knocked out.

"Whismur Two! You'll pay for that! Whismur One, stop using Uproar and use Super Sonic!"

"Shade, again."

The other Whismur collapsed.

Folly recalled his Pokemon and looked at his friend. "Now what?"

"The greatest plan in the entire world!"

Folly nodded and walked up to his friend and faced Wes. "Now we….RUN!"

Both men ran off, leaving the sack there.

"'Greatest plan in the world'? Cowards" said Wes.

A teenager ran up. He had a sweatband. "Those two are weird," he looked at the sack as a young teenage girl with a pink dress walked over.

The teenage boy was trying to untie the sack. "This is just sick! Leaving someone in there?!...This knot is pretty tight. Think you could do something?"

Wes nodded. He looked at the knot. "Shade, you're good with this kind of thing"

Shade nodded and started to bite at the knot, loosening it. Lux started to "help" by biting near the top of the sack. Once the knot was loosened slightly, Wes untied it.

A girl got out of the sack. "Thanks. It was getting hot in there. Oh, did you see any weird Pokemon by any chance?"

The teenage boy shook his head. "No. The Pokemon seemed perfectly normal to me. It was that Whismur-guy that was weird."

The girl looked at Wes. "You saw them, didn't you? Did they do anything weird?"

"That Folly guy wanted his 'Whismur Two' to use Hyper Beam, but it couldn't if you think that's weird."

"I have to tell the Mayor about this. Think we could travel together?"

"What?"

"Just in case I see any more of those Pokémon."

"I guess so."

The girl smiled. "My name's Rui."

"Wes."

The two residents walked off. The teenage boy went back to his Castform, which was waiting for him by the fountain. They started to run around the fountain, possibly having a race but Castform was following its Trainer.

"We're going to the Mayor's now, right?" Wes questioned.

Rui nodded. "His house is over there, close to the West door of Phenac"

When they got there, someone with deep, red eyes walked out of the building. He looked at Wes. "We'll meet again, I'm sure of it," he left.

Wes had a very strange feeling about the man; the hair on the back of his neck had risen.

Rui had already run inside of the Mayor's house and was talking to him.

Wes just stayed outside until Rui walked out. "What's wrong? Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine," he looked around and noticed a Stadium. "Is that a Stadium?"

"Yeah. Phenac has the biggest one in Orre so far; why, you want to check it out?"

Wes was already walking towards it.

"Take that as a yes."

The receptionist explained that the battles had already started. Wes sighed. "Okay. I'll make another challenge some other time."

When they walked out of the stadium, three people entered the city at the same time. Wes seemed to recognize them. He looked at Rui. "Go back into the Stadium."

Rui looked puzzled. "Why?"

"Just do it."

The three people walked up to them, a little annoyed and kept bringing up Team Snagem.

Rui looked even more puzzled. "Wes is from Team Snagem?"

One of the Snagem members, Wakin, nodded. "We've had a few suspicions that he'd someday leave when he found out."

"Found out about what?" Wes asked.

Wakin ignored him and sent out a Koffing and a Corphish. "Now if you don't want your pretty friend to get hurt…"

Wes sent out his Pokemon.

Rui was still confused. "So you are from Team Snagem?"

"…"

Rui stared at him, shocked.

Wakin seemed to be pleased. "You'll have to come back with us now. Koffing, Smog attack!"

"Lux, Confusion!"

A distorted area around Koffing appeared, it took damage.

"Corphish, Metal Claw!"

"Shade, Secret Power!"

Shade ran forward and hit Corphish with its tail. Corphish went flying. Wakin recalled it. "Koffing, Smog!"

Lux sighed and used Confusion. Koffing was knocked out. Wakin recalled it. He looked at Wes angrily. "If you just agreed to come with us then you would have learned where you came from."

Wes looked puzzled. "I've always been with Team Snagem."

Wakin smirked. "That's what you think and what you've known all these years," he looked at the two other Team Snagem members. "We have to report back about the traitor." They nodded and followed him out of the city.

Wes looked at Rui. "So do you still want to come with me? I'll understand if you don't."

Rui smiled. "I don't care if you're from Team Snagem."

Wes looked at her, surprised.

"I can see that you've changed your ways" she blushed. "Besides, you're the gallant prince that saved me."

Wes just stared at her. Lux nudged him, concerned. He petted his Pokemon. Shade lied down, ready to take a nap.

"It's getting kind of late…. Why don't we stay at a hotel for the night? I have a few relatives nearby and I can call them in the morning."

Wes leaned against the wall as Rui spoke with the receptionist, wondering how he got himself into this.

"Are you sure?" he heard her say. The way she looked around caused some concern to rise in him. There was a little over half a dozen people around, which was more than he would have liked in the small room. Rui walked over to him and the first thing he noticed was she was holding only one key.

"We have to share a room. There's only a couple left and-"

Wes walked towards the rooms, glowering at the walls. The room had two beds. He sat on the one closest to the door. If it hadn't been for the few unpleasant experiences being forced to sleep outside he would have gladly slept in the motorcycle. He'd just leave early the next morning leaving a note. She got what she wanted, and she mentioned she had relatives living in a small town not that far away.

"Are you hungry? I can order something," Rui offered.

Wes shrugged even though his stomach loudly said otherwise. Rui smiled and handed a menu to him.

"Surprise me."

"Okay… I saw a phone in the lobby. I'll order from one of the restaurants." She didn't even have a cellphone of some kind? "I have to pick up some supplies from the store, anyway."

After she left Wes removed the Snag Machine from his arm, wincing a bit from more aches. Even though he knew a lot about the inner mechanics of it he didn't want to toy with it much, as he wouldn't know how to reverse the effects. He'd just have to modify the near-black protector that blended in with his shirt and covered the left half of his chest.

He found a material that was even better at blocking x-rays than lead and it weighed much less. He had packed more just in case, so maybe he could weld more on. He let Shade and Lux out, giving them attention. Lux sniffed at the protector, pulling playfully at the trench coat until Wes took it off.

"I'll work with it tomorrow. Before Rui wakes up we'll leave."

Shade rose and eyebrow that seemed to say "You're kidding, right?"

Wes ignored it. He took of the protector, rubbing his sore shoulder. Maybe a little extra padding wouldn't hurt, either.

Rui came back several moments later, carrying a plastic bag. "I got food for the Pokémon." Surprise crossed her face at Wes's "new" appearance. "The food will be here in a few minutes," she set two Styrofoam bowls out and filled them with Pokémon food.

Wes gave a slight nod and his Pokémon jumped off the bed and when over to the food, eagerly eating it. Rui smiled and looked over at the Snag Machine. "How heavy is that thing, anyway?"

"About twenty pounds or so."

"Doesn't carrying it around a lot bother you?"

Wes shook his head. He turned his attention to the window, watching the shadows slowly stretch over the stone sidewalks. His gaze flickered in Rui's direction when she went to answer the door. She brought back the food and set a square, almost flat box and some napkins in front of Wes, taking her own to a table.

Wary, Wes slowly lifted the box's cover. He'd been tricked more than once by other Team Snagem members. Pizza… with what looked like just about almost every existing topping. He was too hungry to really care, anyway, wolfing it down fast enough that it didn't burn his tongue.

Rui stared questioningly at how Wes ate. She'd never seen anyone eat like the world was about to end. She was even more surprised when he'd eaten the whole thing and asked if she was done with hers when she'd only eaten half of it.

She turned on the TV a little later. "Did you hear the Team Snagem base was found? The authorities checked it out and found some documents in what they think was the basement. They're still studying them, hoping they'll find out why Team Snagem stole all those Pokémon."

'Documents? I never found any.' Lux and Shade jumped up onto his bed and curled up next to him, falling asleep. Wes soon did the same, having to get up early the next morning, anyway.

When Wes woke up he froze. Where was he? Why wasn't he in his room?

"Wes…?" someone touched his left shoulder, making him jump and turn to fend off the attacker. Rui stared in confusion. "Did I hurt you? That thing really is that heavy, isn't it?"

"Just… don't do that again." This didn't make any sense. How could she have woken up before him? It was only 10:30 in the morning!

Rui thought of something. "Why don't we go to the Outskirt Stand a little later and by some Pokeballs? We may need them."

When they got to the Outskirt Stand, the owner explained that he didn't sell them because they weren't needed. Rui looked disappointed. "Oh well…"

The Owner noticed this. "I might have a few lying around…." He looked under the counter. He set five Pokeballs on the counter. "They're a bit dusty, but they'll work just fine." Rui looked happy and thanked the owner.

"I should start up my store again…"

Wes bought some extra Pokeballs and a few Great balls, having the feeling that he'd need them. The second Wes walked out of the Outskirt Stand, Willie asked for another battle. He had his Zigzagoon out. They stared at him, not believing that he wanted to lose twice in less than twenty-four hours.

"Maybe some other time," said Wes.

Rui nodded. "We have to get back to Phenac."

Willie stopped looking disappointed. "How did I not notice you before?" he was staring directly at Rui, wanting to flirt with her.

Rui looked at Wes. "Maybe we should leave now."

When they got back to Phenac, one of the residents looked worried. "Some weird people went to the Mayor's. Two of them were the ones that captured your friend."

Rui looked nervous. "They came back for me.…"

"Don't worry. They won't recapture you" said Wes. He walked towards the Mayor's. Rui sighed and followed him.

Inside, a tall guy with gold colored clothes and a large afro that looked a lot like a Pokeball was talking to some people that were with him. He noticed Rui, who was now hiding behind Wes. "I see you've brought back the girl."

Some of the people he was talking to ran outside.

"You're not getting her," said Wes.

"You don't understand the situation. She saw something and we need to take her with us."

"You did something bad, didn't you?"

"We did no such thing. The girl did."

Rui shivered.

"We're taking her back to Pyrite Town."

Folly sent out a Whismur and a Lotad. "Don't worry Miror B., sir! I'll just take out his Pokemon and get the girl back for you!"

Wes sighed and sent out his Pokémon.

"Whismur, Uproar! Lotad, Water Gun!"

"Lux, Helping Hand, Shade, Secret Power."

Lux cheered as Shade ran forward at high speed and crashed into Lotad with high power.

Lotad was knocked off balance a little and used Water Gun on Whismur, who, in turn, attacked Lotad. They knocked each other out. He recalled them.

His buddy, Trudly, who had a strange hat and an orange vest, sent out a green spider with a smile on its back and a strange looking Ghost-type with what looked like a skull for a face. A Spinarak and a Duskull. Rui took one look at the spider and began screaming. "BUG! IT'S A BUG!"

"String Shot and Will-O-Wisp!"

"Helping Hand and Bite!"

Shade charged at Duskull as Lux cheered once again. It bit down onto Duskull, knocking it out. Trudly recalled his fallen Pokemon and sent out a small, chubby tan Pokemon, a Makuhita.

Rui stiffened, momentarily forgetting about the bug. "It's one of them…. Wes, Makuhita is dangerous! Be careful!" Wes just looked at her, puzzled. Makuhita ran at him and attacked.

Wes pressed his left hand onto his right arm. "What the…? Why did it attack like that? Lux, use Confusion on Makuhita. Shade, Secret Power on Spinarak!"

Spinarak was knocked out and Rui began cheering loudly.

Makuhita struggled with the Confusion attack. Trudly laughed. "My Shadow Makuhita won't lose to your Pokemon!"

"Lux, Confusion again!"

"Wes, throw a Pokeball!" Rui shouted.

Wes stared at her. He stopped Snagging Pokemon, sure he used to be the best Snagger on the Snagem, but why would he start again? He looked at Makuhita; it was some weird move on Lux now. He understood and got a Pokeball out, and threw it, wincing at a jolt that went through his arm.

Makuhita went inside of it. The Pokeball moved for a few seconds, Makuhita burst out and continued its attack. Shade dodged and hit Makuhita on the head with its tail.

Lux was worn out. It used Confusion.

"Throw a Pokeball again!" Rui shouted.

Wes hesitated. What if it didn't work again? His Pokémon were too tired to battle for much longer. He threw another Pokeball, the jolt just a little stronger. It didn't work. Makuhita charged at Shade, knocking it out. Wes threw another Pokeball, once again Makuhita refused to stay in it. It attacked; Lux was nearly to the point of fainting, if it was attacked again…

Makuhita ran towards Rui this time, getting ready to use a shadowy attack that Wes somehow knew it was called Shadow Rush. He threw another Pokeball, fearing what would happen if it didn't work. The pain had seeped into his chest now.

This time, it clicked. Makuhita was caught. Lux retrieved the Pokeball.

Trudly stared at Wes, shocked. "You couldn't have done that! I demand a rematch!"

"Your Pokemon are knocked out," said Folly. He looked at Miror B. "You'll defeat him for us, won't you?"

"Not now. We must get back to Pyrite."

"What about the girl?"

"We can capture her some other time."

Miror B. and his minions left. Wes recalled his Pokemon.

"We need to get to the Pokemon Center."

Rui nodded. "Then we can go to Pyrite Town."

Wes looked a little reluctant. He agreed after thinking about it.

As they walked towards the Pokemon Center, Rui noticed that people blocked each entrance to the city. The person on the West side was wearing green, the person on the East side was wearing red, and the person to the South was wearing blue.

After a quick healing at the Pokemon Center, Wes challenged the person that was in front of the South entrance, Bluno.

Bluno sent out a Grimer and a Spoink. Lux and Shade easily defeated them with Confusion and Bite.

Bluno sent out a Croconaw. It looked more savage than most of its kind.

"That one is a Shadow Pokemon!" said Rui.

"Shade, use Secret Power! Lux, Helping Hand!"

Bluno smirked. "Croconaw, Surf attack"

A large wave appeared behind Croconaw, it crashed down onto Umbrec.

"Lux, Confusion!"

"Croconaw, use Rain Dance and then Surf"

"Shade, use Bite attack!"

After getting hit by the Confusion attack, it danced, making it rain. Its Surf was much more powerful now. Shade waited for the wave to disappear before running forward and biting onto Croconaw's tail. It looked at Wes.

Wes threw a Pokeball. Croconaw went inside but burst out of it. It attacked with Surf, hittingthe Pokemon. It ran towards Wes, ready to use Bite.

Wes threw another Pokeball at it. Croconaw got hit in the nose and went inside. It burst out once. It growled at Wes and got ready to use another attack.

The pain was coursing through him now. Croconaw refused to stay inside of it. It ran forward and attacked Wes, biting onto his right arm.

It got ready to use another attack. Lux ran forward with a Return attack.

"Try a Greatball!" Rui shouted. "Aren't those stronger than regular Pokeballs?"

Wes was about to throw another Pokeball but thought twice about it. If Croconaw escaped this late one, he'd have to use the Greatball anyway. And with the current situation, going with the stronger one would be more useful. He threw it, a sudden jolt of pain told him it was enough and he couldn't chance it again.

At first, Croconaw seemed to be struggling to get out of it.

Bluno laughed. "Serves you right for betraying us!"

"I had to! I couldn't take it anymore….seeing all those Pokemon get hurt like that…"

The Greatballball clicked after a few seconds. Strangely, the Pokeball seemed to be slightly stronger than the other ones…

Bluno looked frustrated. "You shouldn't have been able to do that…" he fled.

Wes fell to his knees, holding onto this right arm.

"Does it really hurt that bad?" Rui questioned.

"Don't worry…. I'll be fine…."

"Maybe we should go back to the Pokemon Center. The nurse there will be able to help"

Wes looked at Rui. His vision started to go out of focus. "Okay." He allowed her to help him stand, putting an arm around her shoulders. She chatted on the way to the Pokémon Center. Even though Rui talked excitedly about how Wes had freed the two Pokémon he didn't share her joy. The protector wasn't nearly strong enough. At least it would keep the full effects away.

A little later, in the Pokemon Center….

Wes was lying on a bed. A Zubat was flying above him, using Super Sonic.

The nurse looked at a laptop. "It doesn't look like a serious injury."

"That's good news," said Rui.

The nurse looked slightly worried. "It could have been worse. Don't try what you did last time."

"The Trainer's Pokemon just went a little out of control, that's all," said Wes.

"Someone from Team Snagem? I heard their base was blown up. Everyone is upset that they didn't go down along with their hideout."

Wes nodded. "I defeated him, though." He used an arm to pick himself up for support. The nurse put a hand on his shoulder. "I need to do a few more tests as a precaution," she took a glass filled with a colorful liquid and handed it to him, urging him to drink it. After he did she got him to lie down again, waiting until he fell asleep before pulling a blanket up to his shoulders.

"Again, Zubat."

The bat began flying around again, this time using a different frequency.

The nurse frowned.

"What's wrong?" Rui asked.

"Does your friend have heart problems?"

Wes stiffened, really not having fallen asleep and was only pretending. Rui looked at him, puzzled. "We just met, so I don't know."

"When he wakes up tell him to take it easy. He was been put under a lot of stress lately and some rest will be good for him. I'll come and check on him later. With that she left.

Wes rolled over onto his back. "I don't have time to rest."

Rui quickly got over the surprise of him being awake. "Wes, what happened? What did she mean?"

"The Snag Machine," Wes looked at it, "causes strain on the user's heart and body. It isn't so bad if it's a weaker Pokémon and a Pokeball, but if it were stronger, like an evolved Pokémon or a stronger Pokeball, it gets worse."

"Why didn't you say something before?!"

"It wouldn't matter. There isn't another way to capture them." He tried to sit up, but the effects of the medicine began to work, forcing him into an unnatural state of sleep.

Rui stared at him in silence. He was risking his health –and quite possibly his life- to save the Pokemon….

* * *

**Response to a Guest review...**

**This is only the Beta version, which means that it will be revised (the basic idea of this will stay the same). I'm not sure when an update will happen yet.**


	2. Chapter 2

Colosseum chap. 2

**I thought this was longer until I typed it on the computer.**

**This one might be a bit more than I usually write.**

Wes sat on the edge of the stone fountain, letting the running water drown out all other noises. At least the jogger with the Castform that had an obsessive need to run around the fountain constantly had left to go home at dusk. Wes watched Lux and Shade play with a small blue ball Rui had gotten for them; it was rubber with a bell inside and lit up every time it bounced.

A cool night wind blew into the city from the cooling desert. There were two choices: Either leave right now and go to another region where it was safe and let Rui find her own way home, or wait until the next morning, take Rui to where she lived, and then leave. Snagem knew what he was going now and it was likely they'd come after him. It'd be safer to go to one of the nearby regions like Kanto or even the more distant region made of islands like Oblivia where the closest thing to Trainers was the Pokemon Rangers. They wouldn't be able to find him there.

Lux it the small ball with its tail and the ball smacked against one of the stone walls surrounding the city and it bounced back, hitting Shade in the head. The Umbreon fell over and unsteadily got back up, unable to walk without falling over again. Croconaw and Makuhita were watching from a distance, trying to make sense of the other Pokemons' behavior.

There were more Pokemon like them…. There had to be. Why stop at just two? Especially when Snagem had, for years, stolen many Pokemon for Cipher in turn for money, stronger Pokemon, and Trainers from other regions that wanted to join. Whatever Pokemon Cipher didn't want they sold to Trainers in regions where that particular Pokemon has hard to find.

It wouldn't be long before they began having their Trainers to go other regions and begin to make Shadow Pokemon popular in the tournaments, would it? That way, Cipher would slowly begin to take over those regions and force even those who were against them to turn their Pokemon.

And all because he ran away….

Wes sighed, turned, and let the cold water run over his head. After a few moments he sat back up. He heard someone approaching but didn't look to see who it was.

"Wes?" Rui walked up to him. "It will be dark before we can get to Agate Village, so we should stay another night." After no response she said the first thing that came to mind. "With how Shadow Pokemon are being use now, maybe we could talk to Justy? He's the PreGym Leader and I heard he's the current Champion of the Colosseum here and even achieved fourth place in the Orre tournament."

Even just being considered by the Pokemon League to compete in Orre's tournament was hard to achieve. It was also true that Justy had been PreGym Leader for a little over two years now. From what Wes knew, the former PreGym Leader had also been working for Cipher; letting Trainers learn in the Trainer School while recruiting anyone that showed potential. He had also heard that Justy was the only one that didn't take the offer, but that still didn't mean there was a reason behind it and Justy didn't accept a Shadow Pokemon as a "gift" for becoming the next PreGym Leader….

Wes stood up, recalling Makuhita and Croconaw before walking up the steps that lead to the next level of the city. Shade walked next to him, completely relaxed. Lux constantly walked around Rui, unable to decide distance or which side to walk near her. It calmed at reading Wes's thoughts, him telling it to stop and copy Shade. Another smaller flight of steps lead to a building set in the middle of that part of the city; mimicking the fountain.

Inside the building was a battle arena in the center of the room. To the left was a platform like the second floor, meeting half-way up the wall. There, a few Trainers were taking notes based on what a young woman was saying. To the right, similar to the left, was a computer and other machines that Wes vaguely recognized. Mumbling came from that direction.

A young woman walked over to Wes and Rui. "Are you here to train or battle? You'll have to wait a while. The school has a long waiting list and Justy is busy fixing the computer system."

"We just want to talk to him." Rui said, smiling cheerfully. "We can wait."

The young woman nodded and looked at Wes for a moment and jumped a little. She noticed Lux and Shade and frowned a little before smiling lightly and shaking her head, walking away whispering to herself, finding it silly she got scared of nothing.

The lights flickered and some electricity crackled, followed by a thump and a held-back "ow".

Shade walked over to the right side of the room, trotting up the stairs that led to the sectioned-off open elevated room. A few seconds later it jumped back, growling, its rings lit up. Wes sighed and walked over to it. "Shade!"

"Aron!" A young man quickly stood up, holding onto an object that couldn't be seen unless one was closer, as he needed it for balance. He seemed to be around one to two years older than Wes. He was wearing a loose, light over-sized shirt covered in dark stains, ones that matched the dark splotches on his face from working on machinery. "Aron, back!"

The only sign of the Pokemon listening was by Shade's behavior. The Umbreon narrowed its eyes and relaxed, its rings fading to their regular yellow color. Shade walked back to Wes, sulking. A small Pokemon with a metal body and head hopped into view, striking a "threatening" pose, its attempt at growling saying otherwise.

Its Trainer sighed. "Aron, stop. Sorry, it does that. It was helping me fix the system when it attacked your Umbreon." The lights flickered again and went out completely and he sighed. "That's been happening all week."

"Let me look at it. A few wires might have to be replaced or switched around." Wes took a few steps forward.

"Are you sure? I already tried that and it only made it worse."

Wes stared into the open space in the machine, quickly studying the wires and cables. "It doesn't look like anything is wrong. It could be more of an external or a virus problem."

"I checked that first. Everything is fine."

Wes replaced the panel that covered the space and looked around. "Is it plugged in?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

Wes followed the cable that lead to a nearby outlet and back again. "Don't Aron like to eat Metal?"

"It knows better than that."

Aron nodded once, saluting with one leg. It walked behind the computer and zapping followed along with flashes. The power started to come back on.

"Did you check for inactive viruses that could be floating around?"

"Yes."

"Did you check for useless programs that could be deleted?"

"Yes."

"Did you check recent user activity?"

"No…" He walked over to the computer, turning it on, and began to type various keys and selected various programs. A long list of step-by-step sentences came up, slowly scrolling down.

Wes pointed to one. "There."

A sentence had a few random upper and lower case letters and numbers in front of "logged in" and a short list of what the person did scrolled up the screen. Eventually it said "logged out".

"What does that mean?" Rui asked.

"An outside job." Wes said. What did didn't want to bring up was that he recognized the strange username as one of Cipher's. He knew because the username was a password itself that let **(don't need to be unintentionally teaching people how to hack without knowing what I'm talking about!) **and thus being able to check in and do whatever they wanted. "I can block them out if you want."

"I recently set up a lot of security programs, firewalls, and even a program that alerts the authority to hackers and sends a virus back."

Rui stared at him with wide eyes. "Whoa… You did all of that yourself?"

"No I had a few friends from Pyrite Town help." That didn't explain why the power kept going out…. "I can work on this later. There should be enough power for a while , thanks to Aron." Aron walked back, covered in dark stains that matched its Trainer's shirt and face. "Anyway…." He stood up and held out a hand. "I'm Justy, the PreGym Leader."

Rui accepted the handshake, introducing herself and Wes.

"We were wondering if you knew about any strange Pokemon. They look normal, but they're a lot more aggressive and attack people. This morning Wes battled two Trainers with one each and got the Pokemon back."

"I did see a few strange people around. Two of them were blocking the west and east entrances of the city until they saw me. They challenged me to a two-on-one battle. They didn't last very long and they did have an over-aggressive Bayleef and a Quilava that wasn't as relaxed as they usually are. The battle was over in time for you to see you capture a Croconaw."

Wes froze. It was bad enough Team Snagem knew about the Snag Machine, and a few lower-ranked members, but this guy, too? What if he really was with Cipher?

Justy continued. "From what those Trainers said before I'm worried about what Cipher is doing. After a battle I found a metal band that was around one of Bayleef's legs. It had a code on it."

"What did it say?"

"Well…" Justly glanced at Aron. "Aron kind of… ate it."

"It _what?"_

Shade and Lux became for alert, growling softly. Aron jumped in front of them, taking on its "threatening" pose again.

Two men were approaching each wearing a uniform that Wes recognized as Cipher's. "The PreGym Leader comes with us."

By then Rui was hiding behind Wes.

"Why? I though Cipher usually recruited a Trainer after giving them a Shadow Pokemon." Wes said.

"The boss wants him." Along with the other member he sent out a green praying mantis-like Pokemon with blade-like hands, a Scyther. One of the Bug-Flying-types flew over to the other side of the room, scaring the Trainers and teachers there, preventing them from getting past it.

"Scyther move faster than the average human's reaction speed. Before any of you could react they'll be dead."

"If you leave them alone I'll come with you." Justy said.

Wes shook his head. "They'll have to defeat me first."

Rui stared up at him with wide eyes. "But Scyther are _bugs! _They'll defeat Espeon and Umbreon!"

"Lux and Shade will be fine." He walked towards the battle field.

Justy went on ahead and stood in front of a dome near the back of the slightly raised platform that was designed to look like a Pokeball, where Aron stood.

Rui clung to Wes's arm as the Scyther took their places on the other side of the battle field. Both Cipther members stood behind their Pokemon, their expressions and body language suggesting they were sure they would have an easy victory. They called out the first commands. "Slash!" "Double Team!"

"Lux, Reflect! Shade, Faint Attack!"

Lux created a shield that defended against the attack as Shade ran in a wide arc around the Scyther and attacked one of the other Scyther's copies, going through it. The attacking Scyther turned around, going after Shade now. Shade turned in a circle, glaring the Scyther copies, growling.

"Toxic!"

Shade leaped up just as the other Scyther swung its blade, the praying mantis both missing and getting hit by the Toxic. It swung its blade back, cutting along Shade's side.

"Shade!" Wes recalled the Umbreon before sending it back out next to Rui. "Take care of it. I can't treat it right now."

Shade's ears drooped sideways, showing its annoyance at the "big deal" over a "little scratch that was hardly bleed-" it looked at its injury, its eyes widening. Multiple Scyther copies flew at Lux. Lux defended against the attack with Reflect again. The real Scyther, once again, used Toxic.

"Don't defend."

Rui stared up at him in surprise. "It's going to get poisoned!"

"That's the idea."

The Scyther cringed back, glowing a faint purple. Wes smirked. "Lux, Quick Attack and Façade."

Lux darted forward, slapping both Scyther with its tail. One of the Scyther slashed, managing to scratch Lux's tail. "Keep going."

Rui stared up at him again, midway through bandaging Shade's leg that it had somehow managed to injure. _He didn't act like this before…._

Lux continued to slap the Scyther, leaving marks on its blood on them.

"Wes, make it stop!"

"Not yet."

Both Scyther spread out and came and Lux from both sides.

"Sit."

Lux calmly looked at the approaching Pokemon and sat down contentedly. The Scyther ignored it and began to madly attack each other, screeching out war cries.

Justy nodded a little. "Right, Scyther hate the color red." **(Noted in one of the Pokemon episodes in the first season.)**

The Scyther were recalled and replaced with new ones. Wes narrowed his eyes and recalled Lux and got out Croconaw and Makuhita's Pokeballs. One of the Scyther turned and flew at Justy before crashing into a blue-green barrier. Aron growled and leaped at the Scyther, taking it down to the ground before hopping away. Justy took a step back, stepping on a hidden switch that made the Pokeball-colored dome rise, revealing an elevator. "Let's continue down stairs."

The two Cipher members nodded and followed after him, recalling their Scyther.

Wes recalled Shade and went on ahead, not at all waiting for Rui to decide if she wanted to come before he hesitated in front of the elevator and let Rui enter first.

The PreGym's basement had been filled with different terrains of sand, dirt, a pond, and even a small forested area. The entire area was lit with lights that recreated sunlight. Justy was standing where there was a mix of sand, dirt and rocks. The Scyther darted between the trees, making their last position impossible to pinpoint. Their Trainers stood to the side and gave a single command to attack.

Both Scyther darted forward, beginning to position their blades. They barely made it over to change of terrain before rocks rained down on them and came up from the ground. The Scyther frantically flew out of the way. One of them got hit by a floating electrical sphere and the other got attacked by what looked like a golden bowling ball with a tile pattern. A Nosepass floated to Justy's side. An overweight Sandshrew ran up to him.

"I suggest you give up." Justy said, remaining calm.

"And why would we do that?" The Scyther were recalled.

"Well…"

The elevator came back down, this time several police officers coming out, each with a black and silver Mightyena at their side.

Wes immediately knelt down, examining a rock, pushing his goggles down and listened to what was going on. The Cipher members laughed. "You really think those dogs scare us?" They sent out a Combusken and a Breloom, ordering the Pokemon to use Sky Uppercut at the Mightyena and Giga Drain at Justy's Pokemon.

Wes sent out Croconaw and Makuhita, quickly ordering an attack from each. Croconaw bit down on Combusken's outstretched arm and Makuhita grabbed Breloom's tail and swung it around, throwing it into the pond. Croconaw and Combusken were fiercely trying to claw or slap each other, letting out frustrated cries. Breloom climbed out of the pond and ran at Croconaw from behind, its hand starting to glow. Combusken opened its beak and used Flamethrower. Croconaw slapped its tail on the ground, launching itself into the air to avoid the flames and let Breloom take the attack. Breloom collapsed and was recalled.

Croconaw came back down and landed on Combusken, knocking it out. It glared at the Cipher members and began running at them. The members backed away and ran over to the police officers, begging to be taken away. Croconaw stopped and nodded, watching them leave. Wes recalled his Pokemon before following Rui and Justy back to the second floor.

Justy spoke with the police officers briefly before they left. He turned and walked up to Wes. "You told your Pokemon to attack and they knew what to do. That was great!" He smacked Wes on the back.

Wes jumped, turned and punched him. Justy stumbled back and fell down. Several of the Trainers standing around glared at Wes and started walking towards him, getting some Pokeballs out.

"I'm okay." Justy stood up, pressing again against his shoulder. "Ow. For a scrawny dude you're pretty strong. I asked for that, didn't I?"

Wes nodded. "It was a reflex."

Justy nodded in understanding. "Come back tomorrow. By then I'll find out where the most recent Shadow Pokemon activity has been."

Wes nodded and started to leave. Rui followed him after saying a quick good-bye to Justy.

They got the same room in the hotel as the night before. Wes watched out the window, hardly listening to the television until Rui called him over. A commercial was on advertizing the Pyrite Town Colosseum tournament; showing battles of recent winners and the Pokemon they won.

"Thos are Shadow Pokemon."

That didn't surprise him.

The one giving away the Pokemon appeared on the screen, the Pokeball-styled afro all too familiar; Mirror B.

Now that did.

"Only a few lucky Trainers will receive these Pokemon, along with a once-in-a-life time offer. So-"

Wes used the remote to turn it off. "We're leaving in the morning."

"But what about-"

"He can wait." Out of the corner of his eye he saw something in the shadows outside move. When he looked it was gone. Something about it was uncomfortably familiar.


End file.
